The Coming Storm
Story In the Null Void floats a large Plumber base, anchored in place. Inside is Proctor Servantis in the past, being 100% human. He has white skin and a bald head. With him are Swift, having white skin and black hair, while Leander wears a helmet over his head. Ryder is standing outside the base, looking in the window. Skurd is on his shoulder, looking in as well. Skurd: I have to admit, this is by far one of your stupidest ideas. I know you’re upset with what they did, but, Ryder: They need to pay. We have control over time. We’ll kill them here, before they harm anyone. Skurd: You mean, before they harm her. Ryder: Same difference. Skurd: Not really. (Sighs) Very well. Do whatever you want. But know that I do not approve! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, dialing through. He slaps it down, transforming into a Highbreed alien, his body being white. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Purebrid: Yes! Now, to kill them all! Purebrid swings his arm, smashing the window. The Rooters look up, as Purebrid leaps down, crashing down in front of them. Servantis: A Highbreed? Stop it, stop it! The three draw blasters, opening fire on Purebrid. Purebrid takes the shots with no damage to him. Purebrid charges forward, as he punches Leander, sending him flying back. Purebrid swings his hand, firing finger darts. Swift flips over them, and runs in, jumping onto Purebrid’s shoulders, pulling out a cord and catches it on Purebrid’s neck, choking him. Purebrid: (Choking) Skurd! Help! Skurd: (Sighs) Why must I always do everything? Skurd extends his tendrils to the Omnitrix, as he forms an Upgrade hand on his body. Skurd shoots the Upgrade hand, grabbing Swift and tossing her into the air. She tries to spin to recover, but Purebrid elbows her hard, sending her flying. Purebrid extends his wings, as he flies at Servantis. Servantis: Please, no! Servantis, in complete fear, takes off running. Purebrid swoops overhead, the tailwind lifting Servantis off his feet. He hits the ground, as Purebrid lands, stepping on Servantis. Purebrid’s foot keeps Servantis down, as he gets his dagger pointed fingers ready. Purebrid: Goodbye, Servantis. Purebrid jets his fingers down at Servantis, as he flinches, covering his eyes. Purebrid reverts, Ryder’s fingers tapping into Servantis’ chest. Servantis opens his eyes to look. Servantis: A mere child?! Get off of me! Servantis kicks Ryder off him, as he scurries backwards. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, dialing through. The image of a dragon comes up, as Black Speech echoes in Ryder’s head. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Diagoneir. Diagoneir lets out a roar, as he flies into the air. Diagon/Diagoneir: Ah! The weak fool! Thinking I will initiate his revenge! Oh, I’ll kill them, I’ll kill them all! Diagoneir fires a beam of fire, tearing through the base and causing explosions. Servantis gets out of the way, as Leander drags Swift along. Diagoneir no longer is aiming at anything, simply destroying the base. Skurd: Okay, I think that’s quite enough of that. Fortunately, I know how to stop you this time. Skurd’s tendrils stretch over Diagoneir’s head, forming into XLR8’s helmet. It encases Diagoneir’s head, as he stops his attacks, surveying the area. Diagoneir: Huh? What? Oh, don’t tell me! Skurd: You have got to stop allowing that thing to take over you! Diagoneir hits the Omnitrix symbol, reverting. Ryder stands there, the room now on fire from the explosions. Ryder: You don’t need to tell me. Urah! I was so close! I could’ve stopped it! Ryder runs off, disappearing in the smoke. Servantis watches his silhouette disappear, grimacing. Servantic: One who can transform into other species, lacking any control over the demon inside himself. This boy, he is, a coming storm. And we must get ready for him. End Scene At Mecha’s Mechanics, Pierce is at the front desk, looking at a magazine. Helen dashes in through the door, Pierce reacting and stowing the magazine away. Helen: You know, the next time Mecha catches you slacking off, he’ll hang you from the ceiling. Pierce: Nothing I can’t handle. Voice: I don’t know. If he ties your hands too, you’d be left hanging. Pierce and Helen turn, as Kevin walks through the door. Kevin: Mecha left me up there for a week once. Pierce: Kevin? I thought you, Kevin: Were with the Plumbers? Yeah, I’m out of there now. Found something much better to do with my time. You guys interested? Pierce: Mecha took us in when we were abandoned. Kevin: Yeah. He’s a bleeding heart. But this, is something you’d like. Kevin goes over, and lifts his hands. Red static energy sparks from his fingers, shooting to Pierce’s and Helen’s forehead. They recoil afterwards, but then stand in realization. Pierce: Wait. So we’ve been wasting our time here when Master Servantis has needed us? Kevin: Not wasting. Being undercover. Biding our time until Servantis needed us. Helen: And now he does. I’ll handle Mecha if you give Manny his wakeup call. In the garage, Mecha and Manny are working on a bus engine. Mecha: Stupid, Toby! Blowing his engine again! Manny: Dude needs to learn how to drive. Mecha: Ha! As if! Helen zooms in, grabbing Mecha, and wrapping a chain around his foot and his hands. She pulls the chain up, as Mecha hangs upside down, dangling. Mecha: Helen! What is the meaning of this?! Helen: Just thought it to be appropriate. Manny: Yo, I’ve got no clue what’s going on! Kevin: Perhaps this will help. Manny turns, as Kevin touches his fingers to Manny’s forehead, sparking the red energy. Manny stumbles back, looking angry. Manny: So, this punk’s been having us repair cars while we could be doing our mission?! Kevin: Easy, Manny. Mecha’s been a good host for us. Mecha: Kevin! If you don’t let me down, I’ll tear all of you apart! Kevin: Yeah, good luck with that. Whenever you get down, let Ryder know, that the Rooters are on the rise. End Scene A truck is driving through a desert, when a police siren sounds, the truck driver looking in his rearview window. A cop car is following, as the driver slows to a stop. Once they stop, an officer gets out of the car, wearing a black shirt, cargo pants, a helmet and sunglasses. He removes the helmet and glasses. Lt. Steel: Sir, can you step out of the vehicle? Driver: There a problem, officer? Steel: Step out of the vehicle. The driver complies, opening the door and stepping down. Steel: Open the back of your truck. Driver: There really isn’t a need for this, is there? Steel: There’s a report of a truck resembling yours that’s transporting illegal material. Now, you either open the truck, or I pop it open. The latter one, won’t end well for you. The driver gives a scowl, but goes around back, as he moves to unlock the back. Then, the driver throws a punch at Steel, him catching it and putting the driver in an arm lock. Steel: Good go. Alan! Alan comes out of the cop car, with a big grin on his face. Alan: Whoo-wee! I get to cut through the truck! Steel: Yeah, yeah. Just do it, then. The calvary will be here any minute. Alan takes on his pyronite form, as he shoots a fire burst, breaking the lock and chain. Alan goes and opens the back, seeing several guards sitting with technology. Alan: Hey, guys! Plumbers here! Why don’t we go ahead and remove those masks? Your other forms look so much better! The guards stand up, removing their I.D. masks. DNAliens swarm at Alan, dog piling onto him. Alan: Ah! Help, help! Steel: (Groans) Can’t you handle yourself for even a minute? Steel punches the driver out cold, his I.D. mask being knocked off, revealing it to a DNAlien. Steel draws a blaster, firing into the crowd of DNAliens, knocking them off Alan. Some of them go after Steel, as he intercepts and engages them in combat. The Proto-TRUK is flying overhead to their location. Rook: It appears that we have arrived after the initial bust. Ryder: But we’re in perfect time for the butt kicking! Ryder opens the door, as he leans out of it, falling through the air. Rook: Ryder! Ryder: Whoo-hoo! Alright! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Buzzshock. He transforms into electricity and shoots forward, ramming and electrocuting a DNAlien. Alan releases a blast of fire, blowing the DNAliens off of him. Alan: Oh, it’s on now! Alan throws a fireball at a DNAlien, who spits a slime ball in retaliation. Buzzshock shoots electricity, shocking a DNAlien, it collapsing. Steel flips a DNAlien into the side of the truck, as he back kicks another one away. Rook lands the Proto-TRUK, as he opens fire with his Proto-Tool. DNAliens are blasted back, as some go for Rook. Rook dodges a claw swipe and kicks a DNAlien in the head. Rook: DNAliens! I order that you surrender! You cannot win this fight! DNAliens: The DNAliens will never surrender to such imperfect creatures! Buzzshock: That’s funny! You’re not even close to being perfect! Buzzshock releases a large stream of electricity, shocking several DNAliens, defeating them. A few stand, as they are instantly taken down by Steel. Steel: Not bad. Now, to restore these people to normal, and to confiscate the machinery. Rook: Perhaps we will be able to figure out what exactly the Highbreed are planning with this tech. Buzzshock lands, reverting. Ryder: Doesn't matter. We so kicked their butts! I’d like to see anyone who can handle our strength! Servantis: Ask, and you shall receive. A Null Void portal opens, as Servantis, Swift and Leander, in their hybrid forms, come out. Ryder, Rook, Alan and Steel turn, surprised by the arrival. Ryder: Servantis! What’d you do to Kevin?! Servantis: I did nothing, other than restore his removed memories. Ryder scowls, as he activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He becomes The Worst, as he face palms himself. The Worst: Really? Now? I was going for Gymosis! Servantis: Get him. Swift flies into the air, firing neuroshocks down at the Plumbers. They scurry for cover, as Alan shoots and raises a wall of fire. Leander fires a radioactive blast through the fire, hitting Alan and knocking him down. Rook runs towards the others, firing blaster shots. Swift dodges easily, firing her neuroshocks down at him. Rook: We are at a disadvantage here! Steel: (Firing blaster shots) I’m open to any suggestions! Rook: Ryder has turned into an Atrosian, which is indestructible! Steel: Really? Hey Alan! Use Ryder as a projectile! The Worst: Say wha? No, not again! I’m drawing the, whoa! Alan picks The Worst up, as he charges a fireball. Alan fires it, it exploding and shooting The Worst like a cannon, him screaming the entire time. Servantis opens his skull, releasing lightning that catches The Worst, stopping him in midair, inches from Servantis’ face. The Worst: (Straining) Let me go! Capturing me will accomplish nothing for you! Servantis: Oh, I’m not after you. The Worst: Come again? Leander charges in, as Rook morphs the Proto-Tool into a staff, going to engage him. Swift fires neuroshocks down, forcing Rook to retreat on the defensive. Steel throws a punch at Leander, his fist impacting his metal body, as he recoils from it. Steel: For crying out! What are you made out of?! Leander fires a radioactive blast, sending Steel flying. Alan throws several fireballs at Leander, him taking easily, blasting Alan and knocking him to the ground. Servantis moves out of The Worst’s path, as he sends a shock to The Worst, him continuing on his trajectory, soaring off. Servantis goes over to the downed Alan, who sits up, scurrying back. Alan: Keep your hands off me, you creep! Servantis: Is that any way to talk to your leader? Servantis shoots red lightning to Alan’s head, it hitting his forehead. He groans as he comes into realization, standing up. Alan: Proctor Servantis! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… Servantis: It is fine, Alan. That was the reaction I was expecting. Swift: Proctor, Kevin has reported back. He has recruited the others. Servantis: Good. We will need their help to keep her guardians off her. Servantis pulls out a Null Void projector, as he opens a portal. Him, Swift, Leander and Alan go through it, it closing afterwards. Rook and Steel sit up, as Ryder runs back over. Ryder: Stupid Omnitrix. Giving me The Worst against such a dangerous foe. Steel: Why did they take Alan?! The reports said he was after you! Ryder: I thought so too. He says that I’m the universe’s greatest threat. Rook: They interacted with each other as if they knew each other. Servantis specifically stated that he was his leader. Ryder: He must’ve done the same thing he did to Kevin! Steel: He mentioned others. Who is he talking about? Ryder: Don’t know. But I’ll find out. Steel, take care of these DNAliens! We’re going after them! Rook: We are? Steel: You can’t just leave me here! Ryder and Rook run over to the Proto-TRUK, getting in it. Ryder then gets a call, Ryder putting it over the speaker system. Ryder: Hello? Mecha: WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA, RYDER?! Ryder and Rook hold their ears from the shout, as they look at the console. Ryder: Mecha? Okay, stop yelling and tell me what’s going on! Mecha: Kevin came here and convinced the kids I was looking after to betray me! Rook: Kids? Ryder: Pierce, Helen and Manny. Mecha: I was hung from the ceiling by the chains! Ryder: Finally got a taste of that, huh? Mecha: Good thing I’m stronger than I look, or I’d still be there! Rook: So, those are the ones who Kevin went for. Them, and Alan. What do they have in common? Ryder: They’re all human alien hybrids. Why would Servatnis want… Ryder stops, having realized something. Ryder: Floor it. Destination, Mt. Saint Helens. Rook: The most deadly volcano in the country? Why there? Ryder: JUST GO! Rook takes off, flying into the sky. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Upgrade. He merges with the Proto-TRUK, giving a boost to the engines, their speed increasing. Mecha: If you see any of those deluded brats, tell them they’re fired! End Scene Mt. Saint Helens is an all out battle. The Kraaho stretch to attack the Rooters, who scatter to fight. Helen zooms in and distorts them as she runs by, Pierce firing thorns at them to keep them down. Alan’s fireballs and Leander’s radioactive blasts do nothing to them, as the Kraaho go after them pretty easily. Manny and Kevin in a stone layering fight off the Kraaho, distracting them enough to allow Servantis and Swift to force Ester back the trail toward the lava. Ester: Who are you? And what did you do to Kevin?! Servantis: I, am Proctor Servantis. I lead the Rooters, and I did nothing to Kevin. The question should be, what he did to you. Ester: Excuse me? Servantis: You don’t remember yet, but he is the reason you are a Kraaho. Ester: You’re crazy! My father was an honorable Kraaho warrior! Servantis: Only false memories that I gave to you. Using Kevin’s Osmosian abilities, I turned all of us into hybrids, in order to combat a threat, known as the Coming Storm. Ester: If that’s the case, then why’d you remove those memories? Servantis: So you could get close to him. And you did quite well. Ester: (Gasps in realization) Ryder. Servantis: I’m sure he’ll be here soon. Won’t it be wonderful, for him to be destroyed by the ones that he loves? Plasma lasers shoot down from above, as the Upgrade powered Proto-TRUK flies down the mouth of the volcano. Swift flies upwards to distract them, firing neuroshocks, as Servantis shoots lightning, hitting Ester in the head. Upgrade: No! Upgrade blasts Swift out of the sky, as he comes off the Proto-TRUK, diving down at them. He reverts during the fall, as Ryder dials in an alien, slapping it down. Rustcharge lands in between Servantis and Ester, severing the connection. Servantis: No matter. The deed has been done. Rustcharge: I was going for Elaskimo, but this will still be good enough to handle you. Servantis: Really? You think that that form will help you here? In a volcano? Rustcharge’s rust body begins to melt, flowing like a liquid, the heat of the volcano causing his body to break apart, revealing his energy form underneath. Rustcharge: Oh. Well, it has one advantage. Servantis: And what’s that? Ester’s fist punches through Rustcharge’s face, punching Servantis in the head, him tumbling back. He gets up, scowling as he sees Ester through Rustcharge’s transparent energy face. Ester: You can’t see me attacking through it! Servantis: But how?! Ester: Idiot! I’m immune to lightning! Next time, try making a hybrid that is weak to your powers! Servantis: Urgh. Finish them and retreat! Rustcharge fires a blue transparent energy beam, Servantis forming a barrier. Leander fires a radioactive blast, hitting Rustcharge in the chest, striking his core. The energy form fades away, the rust dropping to the ground. Rook fires more laser shots from the Proto-TRUK, preventing Helen from getting in close. Ester runs and goes to kick Servantis, as Kevin catches her foot. Ester: Kevin! We’re your friends! Ryder’s your friend! Kevin: Ryder is my mark. And you, are supposed to be our servant. Rook blasts Kevin with a laser blast, knocking him back. Servantis uses his Null Void projector to open a portal, as the Rooters retreat into it. Helen grabs Kevin, taking him through. Servantis: Feel free to tell him what I told you, Ester. And know that it won’t change anything. Servantis goes through the portal, as it closes. Rook lands the Proto-TRUK, as Rustcharge reforms slightly, reverting. Ryder: That hurt. What did he mean, tell me? Ester: He told me how they were all formed. That he used Kevin to mutate, all of us. Ryder: You mean? Ester: I am apparently one of his creations as well. But, I resisted his control. Ryder: Then join us again! Help stop him once and for all! Ester: I can’t. I have to protect my people. Plus, I need to figure out who I really am. Ryder: This is exactly what he wants! To separate us! Ester: I’m sorry, but I have made my decision. Please go. Ryder looks heartbroken, as he slumps over to the Proto-TRUK, getting in it. Rook: That did not have the result I had anticipated. Ryder: Just fly. The Proto-TRUK flies off, Ester watching in longing. Characters * Ryder (16 and 17 years) * Skurd (with 17 year old Ryder) * Mecha * Lt. Steel * Rook Blonko * Ester * Kraaho Villains * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Kevin Levin ** Pierce Wheels ** Helen Wheels ** Manny Armstrong ** Alan Albright * Diagon Aliens By 17 year old Ryder * Purebrid (first appearance) (debut) * Diagoneir By Skurd * Upgrade (arm only) * XLR8 (helmet only) By 16 year old Ryder * Buzzshock * The Worst (accidental transformation; intended alien was Gymosis) * Upgrade * Rustcharge (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Elaskimo) Trivia * 17 year old Ryder has a vendetta against the Rooters over an event that occurred, wanting to outright kill him. * It's revealed that Diagon still has an influence over Ryder. * In this series, Ester is one of the Amalgam Kids. However, her rubber body prevents her from regaining her wiped memories. * Purebrid marks the first new alien debut in Wanderer. 16 year Ryder Timeline 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: Rooters Arc Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc